Bellas Destiny
by Jane Everdeen
Summary: Bella was a normal teenage girl until one fatefull day that she went to a store and met anold lady that changed her life. humans and vampires
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl named Bella who lived with her mother, brother and father Italy. But one day , her uncle Aro and best friend Jane disappeared.

_Three years later_

Bella and her mom were in a store. After a while her mom noticed how bored she was so she said as she was looking through some clothes:

If you want you can go to the store next door and buy something but you only have 10 min."

As Bella was walking towards the exit she said:" thanks mom''

When Bella arrived to the store she was looking around when she noticed a woman selling jewelry. When Bella arrived in front of the woman and said:" hello I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of jewelry you sell?"

The old women looked at her for a moment and then said: "well you see young one those five diamonds over there, if you place on of theme and it sparkles that means that the power inside the diamond sparkling is man to be your destiny. Bella thought that the woman must be crazy but since she was board she went and started to place the diamonds one by one in her hand but to her outer shock the last diamond started to spark .all the thoughts that started to pass through her mind were cut off when the old lady started to explain:" the blue diamond means that your new destiny is to be a mermaid, the green one means that you will be an angel of nature,the yellow one means that you will be an angel of heaven, the black one means that you will be a demon and finally the red one who sparkled in your hand means that you will be a vampire."

At that moment the rational part of Bella's mind was telling her to run but irrational part was telling that it could be really fun to be a vampire .but when Bella said those six worlds she knew that the irrational part had one: "How can I become a vampire? "As the old women made a sign to follow her , Bella's heart as biting a hundred miles an hour and she was sure that I could be heard in china . After a while of walking they finally arrived to a room. Suddenly Bella felt like she was burning alive as the women took her hand and placed inside a box where she felt as sharp teeth pierced her hand before she was overtook by fire.

But before the fire could get more intense Amy (the old women) went and placed a necklace on Bella's neck.

_Five minutes later_

Bella opened her eyes and look around the room until her stare landed on Amy who was standing in a corner of the room. Bella was about to ask where she was when Amy went and said: "now you are a vampire but you have to do what I say, every night when your family is asleep . you will think of this store and teleport yourself ." she took a deep breath and looked at Bella right in the eyes as she continued: "you have three gifts, the first is that you can control the four elements , the second is that you are a shield and third you can teleport yourself and finally this necklace has a power that is if you keep it on you will look like a human in front of humans and vampires eyes but when you take it off you will look like a vampire again, oh and if you faint when you have your necklace on that means that you have to hunt ."

As Bella was heeding back home but the only thoughts that were passing through her mind was that she was a vampire and the information she gave her. The next few days Bella did what Amy had asked her to do and she kept the necklace on her neck all the time since it was the only thing that kept her remembering her humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

6 Months later

Bella came back from school. As she entered she saw her whole family sitting on the couch, so she slowly approached them but before she could say anything her dad slowly rose from his chair looked at her and said:

"Bella sweaty, we are sending you to a boarding school in Ireland and your plane lives tonight." He said in the coldest voice he had ever used.

Bella slowly turned her eyes and saw that her mother was looking at her with shame rating all over her face and her brother had a scared look.

Suddenly she started to feel a huge motion that could be only described as rage and the next thing Bella new is that she was standing in front of her parents and brothers dead bodies that she had killed.

Bella slowly sank to the floor and started to cry tearless sobs over her families' murder that she had done.

A few hours later

Bella was crying when suddenly she heard the familiar voice of her uncle: "Bella are you okay? What did you do?" Aro said as he knelt next to her.

Bella slowly looked at her uncles piercing red eyes and standing next to him was Jane. And suddenly relasation hit her like a bullet. THEY WERE VAMPIRES so Bella slowly rose from the floor and said:" I got into a fight them and lost control and killed them "she said as little whimper escaped her lips.

A while after Jane and Aro finally calmed her down he said: "if you want you can join the volturi guard with Jane or if you want you can travel the word and when you're ready you can join us "

Bella stood there thinking for a while before she said: "I prefer to travel the world '' and with those last words she left.

7 years later

Bella had seen a lot of places but she only want to see a small town where she could be herself and not to be hidden all the time, and that's way she decided to buy a house in Forks with the money that the volturi send her every two months.

It was her first time back in school after her last accident. As Bella arrived at the parking lot she parked her car and started to walk towards the office but on her way she caught the scent of vampires and knew that she had to be careful.

Until know she didn't see any of the vampires. She was sitting in a chair waiting for her lab partner in biology when suddenly she smelt the scent of one of the vampires next to her but before she could run the matcher had already entered the class room.

For the rest of the class the mysterious vampire just kept starring at her.

When he bell rang she gadder her stuff and started to head towards the parking lot but the next thing she knew, the vampire from biology class was next to her and said: "hi, my name is Edward Cullen and you are?"

Bella stopped walking gave a glance at Edward and then said: "my name is Isabella swan"

Edward looked at her trying to figure her out since he couldn't read her mind so he asked:" do you have any parents or siblings?"

But Bella couldn't response to that questions instead she was running towards the parking lot and getting into her car and never came back as the long lost memories of her family hit her.


End file.
